


Ethereal Encounter

by deadfairies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys!, Bunnies!, Butterflies, Cute, Cutesy, Doves, Fairies, Ferrets, Flowers, M/M, The sky is pink, True Love, bear with me, forest faires, garden fairies uwu, soft, this is an idea i had at 2 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfairies/pseuds/deadfairies
Summary: Lonely garden fairy Felix (who only talks to animals and plants + fellow garden fairy Jeongin) meets lonely forest fairy Han (who only talks to animals + fellow forest fairy Minho) and they hit it off really well with each other.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

The soft pink shade of the sky became illuminated with the soft light of the rising sun, the little animals that were sleeping were awakening from their light slumber, and started cooing and playing with each other. The soft brown and white bunnies chased the beautifully patterned butterflies around, while the small hamsters and ferrets played amongst the newly bloomed flowers. The soft noises of the playful animals carried all the way to the flower bed of daisies and poppies, where a fairy who tends to this grand garden awakened from his sleep.

The fairy yawned, a smile appearing on his face as one of the bunnies hopped over to him and nuzzled it's head into the side of his leg. "Good morning, sunshine." The fairy spoke in his husky morning voice while petting the brown rabbit's head. He could feel the presence of another behind him as he turned around and looked up at the fellow garden fairy who was like a best friend-servant-garden assistant to him, Jeongin.

"What are you doing up so early, Lixie? You could have slept longer." Jeongin sat down next to Felix, picking up the small bunny in his arms and giving it a few cuddles of his own. "I know, but I wanted to be awake with the animals. You know how much I love my beautiful bunnies and the cute ferrets." Felix's smile only grew larger as he watched the other animals play in the garden with each other. Jeongin pat his friend's back as he set the bunny down for it to hop back to the rest of the animals. "Alright. Say, you wanna go see what the fish are up to later? They've been having a lot of fun in the lake lately. I want to join them."

"You want to go to the lake..?" Felix bit the inside of his cheek. He hated swimming. He didn't really know why either, he just hated the feeling of getting wet. Especially the process of drying off his wings...

"Yeah, unless you don't want to..! I could always go on my own." Jeongin frowned, seeing how much his friend was contemplating the decision. "You can always keep an eye on the animals over here anyways and tend to some flowers while I'm gone, so at least you won't be totally alone." "No, no it's alright Innie. I'll accompany you. Plus the fact that the lake is close to the forest and I can get a view of the beautiful trees and vines." Felix could already imagine the pretty dark to light green shades of leaves and other plants that couldn't grow in the garden he would be able to see.

"Great!" Jeongin said abruptly, practically jumping off of the ground and excitedly bouncing up and down waiting for Felix to get up off of his flower bed and follow him to the lake. "Right now?" Felix looked up at his friend who simply nodded in response. He smiled in defeat and stood up off of his comfortable flower bed with a short grunt, stretching his arms and listen to them softly pop once he was finally up. His bones were kind of stiff this morning...Maybe he should switch a more comfortable bed of flowers. After all, Jeongin slept on a bed of roses and chrysanthemums, which were not only beautiful but quite comfortable from what he tells Felix.

"Let's go, Lixie! Let's go!" Jeongin sang as he grabbed Felix's hand and joyfully skipped to the lake with him. The other fairy gave his friend a smile, willingly following Jeongin to the lake for a quick swim and a beautiful view of the forest not too far away from them.

Once they made it to the clear glistening lake, Felix could see the all of the small fish swimming around inside. They all looked so peaceful and carefree swimming around like that, and most of all, they were all in groups together. Why couldn't him and Jeongin have a group of garden fairies to accompany them? Why did it just have to be the two of them? Felix truly wished he had more friends to tend to the gardens and take care of the animals with. Of course, there were other gardens with other fairies that he could go to, but nobody wanted to take the garden him and Jeongin lived in, so instead of leaving all of these animals by themselves, him and Jeongin claimed this garden to live in and take care of. Felix thought it would be a fun experience, but it got lonely with just Jeongin pretty quickly. He wanted someone...He didn't really know who, but just someone who could make him feel less lonely.

"Lixie? Are you okay? Do you want some more sleep?" Jeongin asked Felix, snapping him out of his thoughts. "No, I'm alright Innie." He smiled gently and pet his head, before focusing more at the event at hand. The lake.

Felix exhaled softly to mentally prepare himself for the dreaded swim he was about to take. He slipped his baggy, long-sleeved shirt off of his small frame, his freckled shoulders and elbows being exposed to the sunlight. He thought he didn't have to take his white shorts off, since they were already pretty short. The freckled fairy expected to enter the lake slowly, limb by limb, but Jeongin abruptly shoved Felix in, laughing loudly while the other fairy struggled to regain balance once in the water for a minute or two. "Innie..!" Felix shivered. The water was cold, and the feeling of fish against his legs tickled. His cotton candy pink hair was soaking wet as well...It was going to take forever to dry later.

Jeongin smiled devilishly as he took his shirt off as well, walking back a couple of steps--"Innie, wait-!"--and splashed into the lake. Felix shook the excess water out of his hair, crossing his arms as Jeongin played with the water. "Loosen up a bit, Lixie! Have some fun!" Jeongin swam over to Felix and hugged him under the water, letting go and then putting his entire head under water to try to look at the fish swimming around.

While Jeongin was occupied with the fish, Felix swam to a point in the lake where he could see the forest. It wasn't far at all, maybe a couple minutes walk, or fly, but since he was in the water, it'd be a while before he could fly again. The trees looked even prettier now that he was looking at it in real life instead of his imagination. What he wouldn't give to go in the forest and have the time of his life, but he could get lost very easily, which wouldn't be good...

Felix heard Jeongin gasp loudly next to him some ways away, and when he snapped out of his daze about the forest yet again, he found an unrecognizable face sitting at the edge of the lake and smiling at the two of them. "Jisungie! I haven't seen you in soooo longggg!" Jeongin squealed, swimming as fast as he could over to the fairy sitting at the edge of the lake.

"It's been a while since I've seen you too, Jeongin." The fairy calmly smiled at his old friend, giving the other garden fairy, Felix, a look. "Who's he?" Jisung tilted his head a little bit at the stranger. He didn't seem to look familiar. "That's my other best friend! Felix! He's my senior fairy who I tend the garden with. Lixie, come on over! There's someone I want to introduce to you." Jeongin motioned for his friend to come over, in which he did, a little taken aback by the fairy in front of him.

Jisung had really soft facial features, with fluffy blonde hair and a cute smile. Felix looked at the fairy shyly, taking a hand out the water and reaching it towards him. He was only now hyper-aware that he was completely shirtless in front of this cute looking new fairy, however the other didn't seem to mind. "Nice to meet you...I'm the main caretaker of this garden, Felix." Jisung's smile only seemed to get bigger as he shook the pink haired garden fairy's hand. "I'm one of the caretakers of the forest! My name is Jisung. My senior, Minho, is the main caretaker, but he's really laid back and fun! Maybe you can visit sometime."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Felix nodded, as he could see Jeongin smiling next to him. "In fact...Why can't you visit now? Unless you're busy, then it can always be another time." Jisung suggested, a little excited with the fact that Felix and Jeongin could be potential visitors. "Please?" Jeongin continuously mouthed at Felix. "You know what..? Sure. It's not like the flowers really need tending today...And the berry bush to feed the animals grew in finally."

Jeongin did a quiet "Yes!" motion, while Jisung stood up from the edge of the lake smiling like an idiot. "I can't wait to see you guys there in a little bit! Bye-bye now!" The chubby cheeked forest fairy waved goodbye before walking with a skip in his step back to the forest, probably to let this 'Minho' know that they were on the way there. "Let's get ready, Lixie! Come on!" Jeongin squealed, swimming to the other edge of the lake so that they could pick up their clothes and make their way to the forest.

As much as Felix wanted to see the beautiful leaves and vines and grass and other forest animals, the garden fairy also really wanted to see the cute forest fairy that crossed his path again.


	2. 2

Once Felix and Jeongin threw their shirts back on, they had a race to see who could make it to the forest faster. Jeongin in the long run wound up winning, mostly because Felix was too tired and lazy to run after lounging around in the lake. But no matter how much swimming or running Jeongin did, he was still a little ball of energy, since once they got to the forest entrance, he was jumping around excitedly waiting for Felix to catch up. "Come on, come on hurry up you slowpoke!" Jeongin put his hands on his hips and pouted as Felix finally made it out of breath to the forest entrance. "I know, I know I'm here..." Felix said with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, are you the two friends Jisung was talking about?" They both heard a voice ask, as they looked up to see a very handsome looking fairy standing by the forest entrance with them. "Oh, oh! Are you Minho? Nice to meet you! I'm Jeongin!" He jumped in place a couple times as Minho gave him a small smile. "Yes, yes. Jisung told me your names. So if you're Jeongin then you must be Felix, correct?" Minho asked the other fairy as he nodded in response. "Great. I'll take you inside." Minho led the two garden fairies into the dark green forest, and Felix looked around like it was the prettiest thing in the world. The dark green on the trees was even more beautiful up close like this, the plants and woodland animals were in their paths no matter where they went, and the forest was just brimming with life.

"Jeongin? Felix? You guys actually showed up! I'm so happy!" Jisung beamed at the both of them, and Felix thought his little heart shaped smile was one of the cutest things in the world. "Yep! We made it! Come on Lixie. Let's have Jisungie show us around...Lixie?" Jeongin asked, walking up to Felix and waving a hand around in his face. "What? Oh- I'm so sorry." He muttered, looking at the ground. "You were staring, dummy. Is everything alright?" Jeongin pouted, as Felix just gave him a shy smile. "Jeongin," Jisung started. "Would you mind if you walked around with Minho, while Felix and I take a trip around the forest?" Jeongin blinked at him a few times, before nodding.

"Sure Jisungie! C'mon Minnie!" The youngest fairy skipped over to Minho as a small smile appeared on the elder's face. "Well...We will be on our way. Let's go, Jeongin." Minho spoke as he lead Jeongin down a path in the forest. Jisung then turned back to Felix, his arms crossed. "So, you're Jeongin's best friend, right?" Jisung said as he started to walk down a path with Felix trailing behind him. "Yeah. We've worked together in the garden for about three or so years now." The freckled fairy quickened his pace so that he was now walking next to the other.

"Oh, I see. I'm happy he takes such a liking to you." Then, out of nowhere, "You're cute." Jisung said with a totally straight face, not even batting an eye. Meanwhile Felix could feel his entire face heat up. A super cute forest fairy called him cute? No way! "Oh...Thank you so much." Felix smiled at Jisung, folding his hands together in front of him. "Oh my god, I just noticed up close! Do you have freckles? That's so adorable. Can I count?"

Can he count? Felix wasn't sure how that was possible, but he nodded as he continued smiling at Jisung. He called him adorable after all, and it kind of made little butterflies flutter around in Felix's tummy. The forest fairy led him to an area outside of the road, then leaned in really close and looked at the garden fairy's face with his huge eyes. "Okay, okay. Let's see here. One...Two..." Jisung poked each freckle on Felix's blushing face as he counted, completely oblivious that the other was giggling shyly to himself. This forest fairy was so cute...

"Eleven...Twelve...Oh my god there are so many..! How do you keep up with them?" Jisung sighed, frustrated that he couldn't count them all. He kept losing count and having to start over. "I don't! I just leave them be. I don't really like them that much though...I don't know, I just wish I could cover them up somehow." Felix looked at one of the leaves on the ground as Jisung frowned.

"Why not? I like them, they're really cute! Don't cover them up! Sometimes I wish I had freckles, you know." Felix looked at Jisung with a surprised look. His freckles looked cute? Jisung even wished he had them? "Are you just saying that?" Felix started to break into a smile as he looked back at Jisung.

"No! I mean it. Your freckles are really nice." Jisung started to smile once he saw Felix smiling as well, as the garden fairy started giggling shyly again. "Thank you, Jisung...I appreciate that you think they're cute. Maybe I could try to like them more myself." Felix tucked some of his light pink hair behind his ear, as Jisung kept smiling at him. "And your smile is really cute! I like your hair too! Are all garden fairies this pretty?" Felix could feel the blush return to his face as he ran a hair through his hair shyly. "You're cute as well, you know." "Not as cute as you are! Come on! Let's finish the forest walk." Jisung chirped as he grabbed Felix's hand and led him back to the path they were walking on.

"Jisung...Can you come to the garden tomorrow?" Felix asked him as they were walking down the path. "Sure! I would love to see what it's like over there in depth. From where I sat yesterday, it looked really pretty. I can't wait to go in person." Jisung ran his hand along tree bark as he passed by them, talking to Felix about how much he loved flowers and animals and wanted Felix to teach him how to take care of high maintenance flowers like the ones in the garden, while also explaining how him and Minho take care of the wild and very large vines, trees and other forest plants.

Jisung stopped in his tracks close to where the path led back to the entrance, picking up a small flower what was growing in the grass. "Here you go." He said putting the tiny flower behind Felix's ear. "A souvenir to remember me by before I come to the garden tomorrow! Since the wonderful, grand forest tour is over, promise me you'll come back soon, okay?" Felix nodded, hearing Jeongin and Minho from a distance. Seems their tour was coming to a close as well.

"Thank you, Jisung." Felix took the forest fairy's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before walking the rest of the way to the entrance to meet Jeongin and head back home.

"Did you have fun, Innie?" Felix asked as he stood with Jeongin in the entrance of the forest. "I did! There were so many plants and animals! And Minnie was a really fun tour guide too!" The younger beamed at Felix, before he turned back to Minho and Jisung and waved. "Bye-Bye! See you guys another time! We'll come back soon, okay?" Minho gave a smile to Jeongin and calmly waved back at him, while Jisung returned his enthusiasm. "Bye Jeongin! Bye Felix! See you tomorrow!"

Felix smiled at Jisung before waving, and exiting the forest with Jeongin. "Jisung said 'see you tomorrow', is he coming to the garden with Minnie?" Jeongin asked Felix on their way back to the garden. "Not quite. Jisung is coming to the garden tomorrow, but Minho is gonna stay at the forest to keep an eye on it." The elder garden fairy told Jeongin, patting his head. "Oh...Okay!" He smiled, skipping the rest of the way to the garden.

A whole day in the garden with Jisung...A dream come true!


	3. 3

The next morning, Felix could barely sleep the night before. He was just to excited knowing that Jisung was going to visit the garden in a matter of hours. When the sun finally rose again that morning, Felix got up and ran over to Jeongin's flower bed to wake him up, until he got a few steps away and slowed down to a stop. Should he wake up Jeongin? Or should he leave him sleeping, that way when Jisung come over they could be by themselves? Felix loved Jeongin to death, but the fairy just wanted to spend some quality time with the cute forest fairy he had a crush on.

While the younger was sleeping, Felix spent his time tending to flowers, cutting weeds, feeding and playing with the animals while he waited for Jisung to arrive. Hmm...He knew it was lonely with just him and Jeongin, but Felix never felt /this/ lonely while being in the garden by himself. Usually the freckled garden fairy always has this constant feeling of loneliness. No matter what he did or where he went with the younger fairy just always felt kind of...Empty. Like something was preventing him from truly having fun. That was, until he walked with Jisung in the forest the day before. He still had the flower from yesterday, holding it in his small hands. Felix felt like he finally found his form of fun and company in the forest fairy, which only made him even more excited for the other to come over. Felix had a whole bunch of activities and plans he wanted to do with Jisung.

Felix hung around by entrance of the garden to wait for the other fairy, slipping the flower from the day before behind his ear before picking up one of the bunnies and lightly stroking it's head. "Aww! Look at the cute little rabbit! That's so adorable." Jisung said, startling Felix into nearly dropping the poor bunny. "J-Jisung! You scared me." Felix chuckled sheepishly at Jisung. "Jeongin is asleep, so we can't make much noise, okay?" Jisung nodded in response, walking into the garden with Felix and trying not to step on any of the flowers.

"Wow, Lix...It's really pretty here. The flowers go with the sky as well. You have an eye for colors." The nickname made Felix feel the now familiar feeling of butterflies as he went over to a patch of flowers. "Sit here, I want to make something for you. Jeongin taught me how to do it when we were first starting out with the garden." The forest fairy nodded and sat down in the middle of the flowers as Felix went and stood behind him. He picked an armful of some of the smaller flowers from the ground and carefully twisted and weeded the stems together until after a few minutes, it made a flower headpiece. Felix placed it on the forest fairy's head, before walking in front of him with a huge smile on his face. "I don't have a mirror with me right now, but I made you a flower crown? You can take it off and see it for yourself...Do you like it?" Felix held his hands behind his back shyly as he watched Jisung take off the carefully made flower crown and examine it.

"I love it, Lix! It looks amazing. Thank you so much for making this for me. Next time you come to the forest, I'll make sure to make something nice for you too!" The forest fairy put the flower headpiece back on before jumping up and hugging Felix. The garden fairy's face turned a light hue of pink, as he giggled to himself and hugged the other back. "It's nothing. I actually quite like making these kinds of things. I'm glad you like it." Felix let go of Jisung as the other smiled at him.

"Close your eyes! I have a surprise for you myself, actually." The garden fairy complied, excited to see what this gift Jisung had for him was. What he wasn't expecting however, was a soft kiss on the cheek from the forest fairy. Felix opened his eyes, surprised from the sudden gesture, as Jisung pulled away and shyly smiled at him. "Do you like the present?" He asked giggling, as he took both of the garden fairy's hands in his. Felix nodded, breaking into a huge smile. "Thank you so much, Jisung. I really appreciate it. I wanna give you a gift too! Close your eyes!" Jisung complied with Felix's directions, unable to hide his overflowing giddy laughter.

Felix leaned in and gave Jisung a quick peck on the lips, with the forest fairy being the one who's quick to blush this time around. "Ah...That was unexpected." The other boy glanced away from the freckled fairy with a shy smile on his face. Felix was worried for a few moments that he advanced a little too quickly, and ruined the perfect moment they had together, until Jisung said "I liked it! Do it again." With a more confident expression. "Y-You did? Um- Okay!" Felix nodded with a smile, leaning in and kissing the forest fairy for a little longer.

Jisung couldn't stop smiling through it, once he pulled away he looked at Felix with a big dumb smile on his face. They were both lovingly looking into each other's eyes, about to kiss once more until they got startled by the voice of Jeongin not too far away from them. "Lixie..! And Jisungie..? What are you doing here? Lixie, you never told me he was coming..." The younger said with a frown. "And you didn't wake me up so I could say hi either...What were you two doing just now?" Felix and Jisung looked at each other, with Felix feeling the most guilty about leaving his best friend in the dark like this.

"Innie...I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner. I just didn't want to wake you up because I just thought you needed the sleep." A blatant lie. And Jeongin continued to frown at him. "I just thought- Jisung and I could have this visit, just the two of us." Felix wanted to throw himself back in that damned lake, because the younger's expression turned into one like he was on the verge of tears. "N-No, no. I understand." Jeongin's tone was unstable, like he was about to start crying at any given moment. "I'll stay out of your way. I'm sorry I-I don't know why I'm so sad- I should probably leave now." The younger wiped the uncontrollable tears rolling down his cheeks, as he turned and walked away from the two fairies.

Felix let go of Jisung's hands. He felt so bad about leaving his own best friend in the dark like this...He felt like an asshole. "This- um...You should probably leave, Jisung." The forest fairy nodded, giving Felix a worried glance before he walked to the entrance of the garden himself and left.


End file.
